


There's No Such Thing As Happy Endings

by StringWrath



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baldi is not a good man, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I swear i'll write nicer stuff sooner or later, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Abuse, You are but a simple child, and this is all going to be ruined, please i'm a little bastard, sorry not sorry :), this is not sooner or later, with two good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringWrath/pseuds/StringWrath
Summary: Five years after the trauma your brother had to endure, you've been forced into the spotlight of a particular... Teacher.Do you really think this will end well?
Relationships: Baldi (Baldi's Basics)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: You are of legal age in this fan-fiction, so none of this shit is pedophilia. That shit nasty.
> 
> TW: Child Abuse, Blood, Gore, Manipulation, Swearing, and Adult Themes.  
> Viewer Discretion is Advised.

The Beginning

_Tick tick tick tick…  
_  
You swore you set your alarm to the right time, but given how you were rushing about your room to get ready, you didn’t. First day of senior year, and you’re likely going to be late; wonderful! You threw on whatever outfit you had planned for the day and felt your body and soul fly as you nearly ran into your room’s door, opening it as quickly as you could while making sure you had everything. You had some notebooks and binders for each class you had on your schedule, only five this year!  
  
‘That’s better than before.’ Was all you thought before you rushed out the room, past the kitchen and living room, and out the door. Although you had your driver's license, it was much more common for your school’s pupils to ride the school bus.. So there you were, waiting at the bus stop with a few other kids, most younger than you. You were lucky, however, when a hand gently rested on your shoulder.  
“Sh-! Jakob! Don’t scare me like that!” You whined out. Behind you, of course, would be the one and only Jakob Laurence, your best friend ever since diapers.  
“At least you didn’t punch me.. Like last time.” The guy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with a smile. This guy, although sarcastic and sometimes a jerk (though sometimes was an understatement) was insanely nice and sweet.  
Before you two could talk more, the bus pulled up and everyone began to get on. The two of you sat together, chatting away as the bus drove off.  
  
“So.. How was your summer?” Jakob asked, setting his bag down as he chose a seat, sitting right next to him. “Eh, same old, same old.. Are you ready for this year?” You questioned in return.  
In all honesty, neither of you were. It was a well kept secret of your school, the senior year teacher for math. It doesn’t matter whether you took CP, Honors, or even AP math. He was there to ‘teach’, though you often found yourself wondering where the hell he got his degree. Mr. Baldi, Mr. Baldimore, or even ‘That Demon’ were all valid titles for your math teacher; as he was known to be utterly awful. The rumors were endless about this man, some even stating he’s killed a kid or two. You remember all the stories from the past years you went to this hellhole of a school; Over twenty broken fingers, seven broken arms, two concussions, and one coma last year alone.  
“Hey.. Did you hear me?” Snapped you out of your dissociation and made you look over. Jakob had an arm on your shoulder, concern spilled on his face. “I asked how your brother’s doing.”  
  
Your brother.. Shit.  
“He uh..”  
You remember that day. His friends’ had told you what happened, ‘He was so damn tired that day, got a 49% on his test.’ ‘The look in that man’s eyes, if he can even be considered a man.’ ‘Baldi just got up, said nothing and then..’ ‘SMACK!’ ‘We didn’t even have time to register it, we just saw blood.’ ‘What kind of sicko would stab a kid for a bad test?!’  
All you could do was nod as you saw the image of your brother. Permanently blinded in one eye due to a rupture from the hit.  
While you and your brother looked nothing alike due to you being adopted, you know that man saw your face when police were taking statements. He saw you, and he knew the relationship. That was five years ago, yet you still feared he would know who you were.  
  
“He’s.. doing better, we still have to do hospital visits every so often. I’m just scared.” You admitted, soft in tone. Jakob did his best to console you, but time was limited as the bus came to a stop.  
“Well, let’s just head in together, we’ve got pretty much the same classes anyways.” He spoke with a tender smile, helping you try to do the same. It was time to get off this bus, and onto the pavement that was cold like your teachers.

“Here we are, in front of our prison for a wonderful nine months.” Was all you could mumble as you looked up to your school.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: You are of legal age in this fanfiction, so none of this shit is pedophilia. That shit nasty.

Familiar Faces  
  
  
Students wandered about the school’s first floor and front yard, trying to waste time while they waited for the first bell. You and Jakob decided the best place to waste time would be by the cafeteria, snagging a free breakfast and sitting down to chat as you ate. Little talk was made as you both tried to make quick work of your food, as eating and drinking anything besides water in the halls was certainly prohibited.

  
“God, as bad as this tastes, I certainly do miss it!” Jakob laughed, taking a bite of the breakfast burrito your school offered this morning. You nodded in agreement, smiling as you chowed down too. While it tastes like refried beans and stale tortilla, it was at least warm. “So, who do you have for homeroom again?” He asked, pulling out his own schedule while you did the same. “I’ve got Mr. Peterson, you?” You returned, raising a brow at his confused look. “Mr. Peterson, the guy who subbed half our English year last year while Mrs. Angeline was out on maternity leave?” You reminded him, and the familiar look of recognition crossed his face. “Oooh, him! I always liked that guy, super funny.” Jakob commented before snickering, “I’ve actually got Mrs. Angeline this year for homeroom, since Honors English is my first period.” He smiled, before poking his burrito with the plastic spork. “Are you actually taking Chemistry this year though?”

  
He questioned, looking up to you. “Oh, no! I got that out of the way last year. I’m doing Psychology with him, actually.” You hummed with a gleeful look, taking a sip of your apple juice which tasted like it had been left to age for the whole summer break. “Damn, fancy lady!” Jakob teased, before going blank as he whined, “Wait, out of the way?! Do we need that class for credits!?” He nearly cried out before you calmed him down after laughing at the exuberant reaction. “No, no; I just wanted to take that class. I was always interested in it.” You chuckled, calming the poor fella with your words. He smiled at that, before looking over your shoulder and grinning, “And look who it is, Mrx. I’m too Cool for a Gender!” With a twist of your torso, you spotted who Jakob was playfully knocking on. “Neo!” You smiled, looking up to your friend.

  
Neo was a newbie on the block, only coming to this school last year when they moved to this town. Bullies were common among the higher students, so of course they went after them, mocking them for many things. You can still remember their faces when Jakob stormed over with the infamous slaps of a ruler against his palm. Once they had scattered off, Jakob and you had begun to bond with Neo, the trio of you becoming inseparable over the summer break. “So, what’s been going on between you two? Are you guys on a date or something?” Neo teased, the both of you laughing it off as Jakob was the first to speak.

  
“A date consisting of freezer burnt burritos and shitty apple juice? So fancy.” He joked in return, smiling still. The two continued to talk, and you used this as a distraction to try and calm your nerves. You had reread your schedule during this time, trying to prepare mentally for the day. First period, Psychology. Second, Honors English. Third, AP Algebra 2. Fourth, Government. And finally for the Fifth period, you had Dance. Every day, one class would meet up at the end of the day for an extra hour of lessons, classes ending at 3pm; on the dot. So.. Wednesday would be your extra meet days for that damn math class, wonderful. At least it was Monday then, huh?

  
You snapped back to reality when the first bell rang, getting up and putting away your schedule into your bag as you began to throw away your trash; Jakob and Neo were still talking with a smile before Neo spoke up, “Hey, keep your chin up! We at least have the same math class this year, so I can help tutor you!” The offer was sweet and genuinely did bring a smile to your face, “Thanks, Neo.” You spoke, making sure your bag was firm on your back as you began to walk towards your first class, waving goodbye as the two still talked and headed to their own classes.

Deep breaths, in and out… In, and out.

  
With that, you pulled open the door to your first class of the day, praying everything simply goes right.


	3. Chapter 3: A Rude and Informal Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: You are of legal age in this fanfiction, so none of this shit is pedophilia. That shit nasty.

A Rude and Informal Introduction   
  
  
The first two classes of the day were.. Lovely? Nice. They were nice. Simple. You were given your syllabi for both classes, no work whatsoever. Your teachers just wanted to get to know their classes and the fact they tried to do that was sweet to you. Well, it became sweet once you came to your third class of the day. As you entered your math class with Neo besides you, it became apparent that this man didn’t care about your summer, or what vacation you went on. “Your chairs have been assigned to you already, don’t waste my time chatting and get to your seats.” The adult snapped, voice holding no hint of kindness as he spoke. If you were to try and describe this man in as few words as possible, it could be summed up to this: rude and informal. As if your luck had ran out as well, your seat was smack dab right in front of his teacher’s desk.  
  
Great, lovely.   
  
“Your syllabus should already be on your desk. If you’re missing one, come see me after class for a copy. I will not be giving you more than one extra, so you’d best be careful with the ones you get.” He warned in that nasally tone of his, sending a shiver down your back. You remembered that voice, and it certainly brought back memories… Memories you didn’t want. As you and your classmates sat down, the teacher began by writing his name on the board. “As you all could read on your schedules, I’m Mr. Baldimore; your teacher for AP Algebra 2. I’m sure all of you know what AP means, but since I'm sure there’s a few idiots in this class I'll explain. AP stands for Advanced Placement, which is fancy words for a college level class. I’m here to prepare you for your next years of learning in both math and behaviors.” He continued on, moving around the front of the room, eyes watching all of us. “You’ll learn here that failure is not a welcome way of life, and that will mean that a failure is worthy of punishment.” He spoke, glaring at me; sending a cold sweat to my skin as I could only stare back with an expression of shock. Could he recognize me this easily? You swore you saw him grin as he looked away.   
  
“Now, I'll simply run down how our daily classes will go. Every day, you’ll come in here and sit down silently while getting your supplies out. Class will begin with a warmup, often reflecting on the lessons taught earlier in the section. From there, we begin our lesson of the day. You will not start packing up to leave until I tell you to, and you are not dismissed until I dismiss you. If I see or hear you packing up, you will be punished. Am I understood?” The man asked the class, looking around to see if anyone was drifting off or spacing out. We all simply nodded, too tensed to even dare zone out. “Good, now. Let’s begin with our first warmup of the year. Take out a pencil and paper, no calculator needed. I’ll simply write the equations on the board and you’ll copy and solve them. Space each answer with a line and write legibly. If I cannot tell what you’ve written, I will simply mark off points.” Baldi instructed us, then began to write on the board.. This was going to be a long class.   
  
As the time ticked on, you found yourself looking anywhere but at your teacher, trying your hardest to keep on task and ignore the looming figure wandering between rows and watching from over your shoulder. His eyes felt like daggers any time he watched you, and your mind begged to fit in with the other peers, head lowered as they worked on questions. As long as you kept working, you’d be okay.. Right? Breathing a sigh of relief as the bell rang you began to put away your pencil before remembering the threat at the beginning of the class. Thanking whatever’s out there you remembered this crucial detail, you stopped packing and looked up. Most of the other students had remembered, but one of them seemed to be too lost in thought to think about this. You swore the man was behind you when he spoke up, “What do you think you’re doing?” He snapped out, looking at the mindless student who seemed to perk up when asked. “I-I.. I’m sorry- I’m sorry Sir! Force.. Force of habit!” They tried to justify, but a smack of your teacher’s ruler to his own hand seemed to shut them up. “I don’t care what excuse you have, I told you what I expected from you earlier, and not even an hour later you’ve failed? Pathetic.” The man nearly sneered at the student, almost smiling at the horrified expression on your peer’s face.   
  
The rest of the class had eyes on them in terror, obviously worried for their friend’s safety, but not for long. “The rest of you, let your fellow peer be an example, hm?” Baldi only spoke out, before grabbing the student’s arm roughly as he held the kid in place. They tried to escape, to run but it was futile once the ruler cracked down onto soft flesh. They cried out in a sweltering agony, tears immediately staining their face as the rest of you watched on in horror as they were struck again in the same spot, their wrist. Baldi took a generous three more swings at the spot before a sickening crack was heard, causing your peer to cry out loudly and for Baldi to stop his torture. The rest of the class let out scared whimpers and choked threats as your teacher raised his head to look at his students.   
  
“Let this be your only warning. If any of you step an inch out of line, I will do the same if not worse to you.” Mr. Baldi warned, causing you to feel your hairs rise and body shiver out of fear…   
  
  
What exactly had you gotten yourself into?


	4. History Repeats Itself... Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: You are of legal age in this fanfiction, so none of this shit is pedophilia. That shit nasty.

History Repeats Itself… Slowly  
  
  
  
  
The rest of your classes were surprisingly uneventful, leaving you anxious and wondering if all today held was a broken wrist and internal panic from your demon of a math teacher. As you sat down at the lunch table with your closest friends, you simply stared into the terrible mac-n-cheese which you aimlessly poked at with your plastic spork. Jakob and Neo talked to each other before looking at you, as if with pity. “Hey.. how’d it go?” Jakob spoke, offering a sheepish smile to you. As if that would help much. Might as well tell him, hm?  
  
“He broke a kid’s wrist for packing up early.” Was all you could mutter out before you felt your hair stand on its ends. It was like a tape being wound up before being played again. All you could see was the way the wrist bent when cracked, the cries of everyone. God, why did you have to see that? Why did you have to hear that? W-  
  
“Hey.. Calm down, you’re panicking.” Jakob spoke, immediately getting up and moving to sit next to you and Neo following him. “Calm down, focus on me. You’re panicking again, calm down.” Jakob nearly begged you, taking your hand to hold as he sheepishly smiled to you once more, looking in your eyes as he spoke up once more, “Squeeze my hand if you need to, okay?” You didn’t even need to process that before you started squeezing, using this to keep yourself from crying. You couldn’t cry here, not when he was likely near.   
  
Just the thought of him nearly sent you back into your head, but Neo caught your eye when they brought something to your lips. Some of that shitty lunch, better than anything else. “C’mon, eat at least. You’ve got one more class to get through, just get some energy in you.” They soothed, relaxing you enough to be able to eat. You were right, the food was terrible; and it seems Jakob noticed your thoughts as he gave a soft chuckle, “Really bad, huh? Your face screams ‘Oh God I’m literally going to puke this up later.” He teased, calming you even more.  
  
You all shared in this funny moment of sorts, smiling and laughing while you thanked whatever’s out there for these two goofballs. They’re all you had left in this nightmare school.. All you had left. Lunch ended a little earlier than you anticipated, the bell startling you enough to get you jumpy. “Pfft, what? Don’t tell me you forgot we were in school still.” Jakob teased playfully, earning a smack to his arm from Neo. “Don’t tease ‘em, today’s been stressful enough. They don’t need a dumbass’s input.” Neo teased right back with that toothy grin of theirs. You smiled as you got up, trash in hand. “Let’s get this stuff in the bin before we split up again.” You spoke to them, both of them nodding in agreement as they got up; still joking with each other like the internal kids they were…  
  
Kids… You were all nothing but aged up kids. Sure, you were legally able to go out and work at a job or get some tattoo but… you were all just kids. You all still cared what Kathy thought of your outfit, or the drama circulating around school. You shouldn’t be tormented like this! This was insane to put on a person, much less a student! How badly you yearned to rebel and fight… but you knew you couldn’t. No one else here would back you.  
  
“Ready?” Jakob asked you with a smile as you snapped from your thoughts. “Don’t have much of a choice, do I?” You responded in return, nodding your head.  
  
Back to psychology you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, writing is hard.


End file.
